gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Love, Love, Love
Love, Love, Love, en español Amor, amor, amor, es el primer episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Glee y el octogésimo noveno de la serie en general, fue emitido el 26 de Septiembre de 2013.thumb Sinopsis New Directions estan de regreso con la tarea semanal más grande que alguna vez hayan tenido: ¡The Beatles! Mientras Will prepara todo para que los chicos homenajeen a los clásicos de los cuatro favoritos, Blaine reúne a un grupo de aliados para ayudarle a "hacerle la pregunta" a Kurt, y ambos descifrarán su destino juntos. Mientras tanto, las ambiciones de Rachel en New York toman un giro inesperado, y Santana está dispuesta a darle una mano. De vuelta en McKinley, las cosas se ponen interesantes para Kitty y Artie mientras su vínculo se fortalece, Sue ha conseguido el puesto de directora interina del colegio gracias a sus maquinaciones, y los chicos de New Directions intentan ayudar a resolver la soledad de Tina. Desarrollo del Episodio New Directions se prepara para las Nacionales, donde una vez más se enfrentan contra Vocal Adrenaline, sin embargo se encuentran en un gran problema, Brittany se ha graduado y Ryder ha abandonado el club Glee. Mientras tanto Blaine le propondrá matrimonio a Kurt con la ayuda de New Directions,The Haverbrook, Vocal Adrenaline y The Warblers, interpretando la canción All You Need Is Love . En Nueva York, el futuro de Rachel es revelado, lo cual marca una pauta en la vida de la protagonista. thumb|left|178px Trama del Episodio *Es el primer episodio (de dos), en el cual se rinde Tributo a los Beatles. *En este Episodio Los Seniores de New Directions tienen su Senior Ditch Day en un parque de diversiones, al igual que en la tercera temporada (Big Brother). * Los Warblers y Vocal Adrenaline vuelven para este episodio. *Posiblemente Joe Hart deje New Directions. *Kurt es llevado a Dalton Academy por medio de Burt, ya que Blaine le tiene preparada la sorpresa junto con New Directions (Miembros actuales y algunos graduados), The Warblers y Haverbrook School for the Deaf para pedirle matrimonio cantando All You Need Is Love ya que fue allí donde se vieron por primera vez cuando él formaba parte de The Warblers en Never Been Kissed. *Kitty y Artie tiene gran interacción en este episodio. ambos comenzarán una relación amorosa y Kitty pedira que se mantengra en secreto, al final resolviendo esto. *Rachel y Santana trabajan juntas en un restaurante de Nueva York, donde luego conocerán a Dani en el siguiente episodio. *Como Sue sera la directora de WMHS, obviamente, Figgins estara ocupando otro cargo que vendría a ser conserje. *En este episodio se conoce un nuevo personaje recurrente de nombre Bree actuado/interpretado por Erinn Westbrook. *Blaine quiere que Kurt y él vuelvan. *Kurt canta una canción con una banda en el patio de McKinley para que vuelvan. *En este episodio aparece como parte de un cameo Peter Facinelli. Música del episodio Reparto *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones. *Iqbal Theba como Director Figgins. *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel. *Grant Gustin como Sebastian Smythe. *NeNe Leakes como Roz Washington. *Erinn Westbrook como Bree. Hechos ocurridos *Con una canción de los Beatles (Blackbird) interpretada por Kurt, Blaine se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el y con una cancion de ellos (All you need is love) le pedirá matrimonio. *Blaine le propuso matrimonio a Kurt en las escaleras de Dalton Academy , donde se conocieron. *Kurt sabía de la propuesta antes de que Blaine se lo propusiera. *Aunque Burt no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de Blaine , condujo a Kurt y estuvo presente en la propuesta. *Se da a conocer el lugar de trabajo de Santana y Rachel. *En ningún momento se explica porque Ryder permanece en New Directions ni se explica la razón de que se haya quedado, si después de All Or Nothing se suponía que abandonaba, es más, entre él y Unique parece que no ha ocurrido nada, salvo por el comentario de Kitty. Con respecto a Finn *Hubo varios símbolos en el episodio con respecto a la muerte del protagonista Cory Monteith *1. El capitulo comenzo con Rachel, la principal afectada por esto, y por supuesto una de los personajes principales, cantando una triste canción sobre el ayer (Yesterday -The Beatles), con lineas como : "¿porque el tuvo que irse?, no lo se, no me lo dijo." En el video ella pasa por el restorant Sandys donde habia tenido la cita con Finn en el capitulo New York, ultimo de la segunda temporada, y tambien pasa por el puente donde se encontraron. *2° Simbolo: Cuando Burt el papa de Kurt lo lleva a su propuesta sorpresa de casamiento, y con el sentimiento de Kurt de que era demasiado joven para casarse, le dice que conocio a su madre a los 22 y que le hubiera gustado conocerla 10 años antes, y que se casaron a los 6 meses, pero que él nunca penso que estarian tan poco tiempo juntos, ya que ella muere, a poco del nacimiento de Kurt, y que daria cualquier cosa por un momento mas a su lado, dandole entender a Kurt que si se casa co n Blaine esta bien porque nunca se sabe cuanto tiempo estaras con alguien. o cuando se va. Esto se puede tomar como un simbolo a muerte de Cory que fue temprana y sin previo aviso. Y que por supuesto lo extrañaremos mucho, pero debemos seguir adelante. porque a el le hubiera gustado eso. RIP <3 Curiosidades *The Beatles es la primera banda en tener un episodio tributo como Season Premiere, además de tener dos episodios dedicados, uno seguido del otro (Britney Spears tuvo dos episodios tributo aunque fueron en temporadas diferentes; uno fue Britney/Brittany en la segunda temporada y el otro fue Britney 2.0 en la cuarta temporada). *Con este episodio The Beatles (19 canciones) podría ser la banda con el mayor número de canciones interpretadas en la serie, seguidos por Madonna (21 canciones), Britney Spears y Michael Jackson (ambos 13 canciones). *El beso que Kurt y Blaine se dan al final de Got To Get You Into My Life fue filmado por un video aficionado y subido a YouTube semanas antes del estreno de este episodio. *Sugar y Joe no aparecen nuevamente, aunque nada se dijo al respecto. No se sabe si dejaron New Directions, aunque en una escena, Sugar es mencionada por Kitty. Aún así, puede que Sugar no apareciera por ser este un episodio tributo, ya que, al menos en temporadas anteriores, el contrato de Vanessa Lengies no incluía episodios tributos. *En este episodio aparece el actor de Crepúsculo Peter Facinelli. *Tercera vez que Blaine canta en el patio del William McKinley High School en un comienzo de temporada, aunque esta vez fue en un dueto con Kurt. La primera fue It's Not Unusual en The Purple Piano Project y la segunda It's Time en The New Rachel. *Segunda vez que Artie tiene un dueto con una chica de New Directions (Kitty) en un Senior Ditch Day. La primera fue Up Up Up, con Quinn. *El recepcionista del restaurante donde trabajan Rachel y Santana se llama Gunther al igual que el recepcionista del Central Perk. (F.R.I.E.N.D.S) *No se conoce razón por la que Blaine conociera el coro de Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Puede ser un error. Imagenes 1098036 10151770491237044 1102146138 n.png Dianna-3-glee-28398172-324-321.jpg BOJSfBsCMAE-r0s.png 480px-Carnival!.jpg 357px-521957_564287090295708_1449569901_n.jpg 351px-Vv.jpg 480px-BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg 365px-Tumblr_mrfyyuvLWq1s57bimo1_500.jpg Warbles.jpg GyK.png Glee5Temporada1.jpg Tumblr_inline_mrggykwcNv1qz4rgp.png 270px-Jane_and_NeNe_501.jpg Chris_8-12.jpg Klaine_B_kiss_2.gif 565002_404811262962680_1125126279_n.jpg|link=Klaine|linktext=Beso Klaine despues de la canción Got To Get You Into My Life Glee Cast Grant Kurt|link=Chris Colfer Hott_2.gif beso klaine.gif Sebastian/Grant.jpg Glee set.png Carnival_fun.jpg 2_weeks_of_Beatles.jpg Kurt GTGYIML.jpg NwD SDD.jpg 640px-Tumblr_msp3h84a9h1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg Ryder Park.jpg Costum.jpg tina park.jpg kartie.jpg kitty park.jpg 640px-Nice.jpg 640px-Janitor_figgins.jpg normal_005~692.jpg 640px-Marlique_LoveLoveLove.jpg 1239824_618332564880159_433369367_n.jpg Tumblr_mt5fek2Fhn1rit0mko1_500.jpg Artie y Kitty.jpg 640px-501_Sc11_207.jpg Blaine escaleras.jpg Blaine Songlasses Yellow.jpg Chris sonrosado.jpg Darren-Blaine.jpg Escaleras....jpg Picnic ByK.jpg 480px-C66c6da4200b11e3bbc022000a9f1945_7.jpg Klaine S5.jpg K&B.jpg K&BL.jpg KS5.jpg Rachels5.jpg BUtnhSMCMAEVR3q.jpg Burt y Kurt.jpg tumblr_mti7ehcpfn1ribd6jo2_500.jpg mercedesS5.jpg WillS5.jpg NDS5.jpg 1374982_454325501352639_648875563_n.jpg Vídeos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:Episodios de inicio de temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios Sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios